


Stunt

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24





	Stunt

Severus hated meals in the Great Hall. Hated all the sniveling brats and their loud chatter. Hated Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes looking at him. Hated the enchanted ceiling of the starry night sky.

Severus especially hated the man—the werewolf—next to him.

How dare he sit at his side, day after day, meal after meal? Sitting there, like it was his right. Quiet and serene, so aggravating, yet so deliciously fuckable that it took all of Severus’ control not to throw Lupin on the staff table and eat him for dessert.

Remus reached out and laid his hand on Severus’ arm. “Severus? Are you okay? You look flushed.”

“Of course I am, Lupin.”

Remus smiled slightly. “Of course you’re flushed or of course you’re okay?”

Severus sneered at him. “I’m fine,” he spat out. “Now remove your hand from my arm, or I will remove it for you.” Remus pulled his hand back with a hurt look.

“What,” he whispered, “is your problem? Why are you acting so boorish tonight?”

“I have been acting boorish, as you so crassly put it, because of that stunt you pulled outside my classroom this morning.”

“Stunt? You think it was a stunt?” The hurt look had returned to Remus’ face, a bit more pronounced this time. Severus chanced a look around the table, hoping they weren’t being watched. “Look at me, Severus. That was no stunt.”

He was presented with a raised brow. “No? Sliding up to me, telling me that you’d spent the last hour imagining you were under the table in my class—damn that man and his twinkling eyes!” Severus glowered at the Headmaster before turning his gaze back to Remus. He found himself growing angrier at the sight of Remus trying to hold back a smile.

“This is not funny, Lupin,” he said in a hoarse whisper. “Every bloody time I sat at my desk, you were there. On your knees. Sucking me off.”

“So you’ve been hard all day? For me?” Remus’ lips were twitching at the corners, his smile threatening to turn into a grin.

“This really is not funny.” Severus had two small spots of color on his cheeks betraying his mood.

“Oh, no.” Remus slid one hand under the table to rest on Severus’ thigh. “I wouldn’t say that.” The hand moved higher, cupping Severus through his robes. “In fact,”—squeeze—“I wouldn’t use that word,”—squeeze—“at all.”

Severus bit his lower lip, trying not to moan. “Remus,” he gasped.

“Yes, Sev?”

“We need to leave. Now.”

Both men stood, shaking out their robes as they headed toward the door. Remus caught Dumbledore’s eye and smiled. Twinkling, indeed.


End file.
